


dethroned

by ohkeiji



Series: BokuAka Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BokuAka Week, M/M, Royalty/Bodyguard au, kuroken and tsukiyama if u squint, maybe?? idk if this can be considered angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkeiji/pseuds/ohkeiji
Summary: In which Keiji is the prince, Koutarou is his knight, and they plan to break out two prisoners and risk their lives in the process.(BokuAka Week Day 1: Royalty/Bodyguard)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has barely been edited as in i skimmed it over once please forgive any errors or ooc-ness!!

Of the two prisoners standing in the palace, one of them was trembling, the chains around his wrist clanking together gently as he shook. Keiji couldn’t see his face, as dark black hair covered the boy’s features. He was small and skinny, and the prince couldn’t help but feel pity for him.

 

The other prisoner stood tall, scowling at the king while his hands curled into fists. His gold eyes were narrowed, and he spoke harshly, “This isn’t right, he didn’t do anything wrong!”

 

The king scoffed, waving a hand. “You have no say in any of this, you’re merely a criminal in a palace of royalty. You’re practically the scum on my shoe, boy!” 

 

Keiji’s shoulders stiffened, and he had to restrain himself from speaking out. From what he had heard, the two men in front of him hadn’t really committed a crime worse than common thievery. The two were living together and low on money, so the tall one had tried to snatch some food from a man walking through the woods. They didn’t know the man was a royal messenger, nor did they know his strength. The skinny boy wasn’t even at the scene of the crime-- guilt by association, the king declared.

 

Keiji full-heartedly believed there was no point in this “trial,” which consisted of the king, the prince (that’s Keiji), a few lords, and some knights standing guard.

 

Speaking of knights, Koutarou looked to be in a very similar position to Keiji-- his hands were twitching at his sides restlessly, and his golden eyes kept darting all across the room. Him and Keiji made eye contact for a moment before the knight looked away, bringing his gaze to the floor. 

 

“The two of you will be beheaded tomorrow morning at dawn.” The king stated, crossing his legs as he sat on his golden throne.

 

The tall prisoner’s sneer died as the shorter boy wobbled on his feet-- Keiji thought he might have been crying. “No…” The tall prisoner shook his head, trying to resist against the knight holding him in place. “You can’t do this! Kenma didn’t have anything to do with this! For God’s sake, at least let him go, I can take it instead, please don’t hurt him--”

 

“Take them to the dungeons.” The king waved his hand in dismissal, ignoring the pleas from the prisoner.

 

Keiji was tense--  _ not fair, this isn’t fair for them, most common thieves aren’t beheaded, is it just because they stole from royalty? This isn’t right, stop it, stop it, stop i-- _

 

“Father.” Keiji stood from his (smaller) throne and moved to stand beside the king. “Surely, you must see there’s no logic behind this, they’re merely common thieves…” Keiji’s attempts at reasoning were cut off with a sharp pain to his cheek as his father slapped him. The prince stumbled backwards, eyes wide as the king fumed.

 

“Just because you’ll be king one day doesn’t mean you have any authority over me, boy! You have no say in this matter… Koutarou!” The knight lifted his gaze to the king and stunned silent prince. “Please escort Keiji to his room, we’ll discuss this later.” He shot a poisonous glare at his son.

 

Keiji remained quiet as Koutarou walked beside him to the prince’s room, the clanking of the knight’s armor being the only noise.

 

“Do you need anything for your cheek?” Koutarou questioned as the pair arrived at their destination. Keiji sighed, resting a hand on the doorknob.

 

“A cold cloth would be nice, could you bring it into my room as soon as possible?” Keiji forced politeness into his voice, turning his back to Koutarou and slipping into his room.

 

The prince let out a long breath, shoulders slumping as he skulked to his bed and sat down. He put his head in his hands, careful of his tender cheek as he tried to calm his rage.

 

Keiji was usually the master of nonchalance, but something about the unjustness of the situation was so infuriating, and even moreso when he realized there was nothing he could do about it. The prisoners had a stroke of bad luck, one that cost them their lives, and Keiji couldn’t do a damn thing.

 

A knock on the door made Keiji straighten up, and with a quick, “Come in!” Koutarou entered the room. He held a small basin out to Keiji, who accepted it and pressed the cool fabric from the dish against his swelling cheek. Koutarou, for once, didn’t try to fill the quiet with idle chatter-- it seemed he was lost in thought, too.

 

Koutarou had been Keiji’s guard for several years. The king had appointed the older boy to his only son, with the command that if Keiji died, Koutarou better be dead as well. Keiji never openly protested against the notion, and even if Koutarou did sometimes get on his nerves, the boy was the closest thing he had to a friend in the castle. The two understood each other, knew what the other did and didn’t like, and could talk to each other about their good days and bad days. They supported each other.

 

“I know them.” Keiji turned to look at Koutarou as he spoke, nodding for him to continue. “The prisoners, I mean. They were-- well, at least Kuroo, I’ve known him for years. I usually visit him when I have the time… Kenma’s been with Kuroo for a while, but I don’t really know him as well. I still like him, though…” Koutarou stared straight ahead, twisting his hands in his lap. “They’re… The both of them are my friends, Keiji. I can’t, I just--” The knight struggled with his words before he exhaled heavily, starting his sentence over again. “I have to help them.”

 

Keiji blinked. He presumed Kuroo was the taller one; he had heard him say Kenma’s name as he pleaded with the king.

 

“I’m going to break them out.” Koutarou lowered his voice. “With or without your help, I’m not letting them die, I just can’t let that happen. I’m sorry to put you in this position, Keiji… But you’re probably not going to see me again.” The elder smiled a bittersweet smile. “I’ll have to skip town, if I even succeed, that is…”

 

“So you’re running away?” Keiji winced-- he hadn’t meant for his words to come out so harsh.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Koutarou shrugged. “I never liked the king, but when he can’t even show an ounce of mercy, and the situation’s personal… This isn’t the way I want to live my life.”

 

Keiji thought before choosing his next words. “Take me with you.” The cloth had warmed from being against his cheek for so long, but Keiji didn’t care; Koutarou was his only focus.

 

“Eh?!” A flash of the usual Koutarou beamed through for a moment. “Really?”

 

“Yes.” Keiji’s life in the palace was miserable-- he was never truly happy, he realized. He could have gone into detail, explained the hellhole of the castle and it’s staff, his father’s constant abuse, but he didn’t need to. Not when Koutarou was smiling, big and bright and stunning Keiji with it’s sheer volume.

 

“Great.” Koutarou stood. “I’ll be back later tonight, when mostly everyone is asleep. If you end up changing your mind, I won’t be bothered much. It’s your decision, after all.” This smile was smaller, softer, but still genuine. Keiji found himself speechless as Koutarou left the room.

 

After staring at the door for a few minutes, Keiji dropped the cloth into the basin, sprawled out onto his bed, and promptly fell asleep.

 

His dreams were restless and filled with shackles and golden eyes. At one point Koutarou was there, holding Keji’s hand as the prince sat on his father’s throne.

 

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to consciousness, and Keiji’s thoughts were scrambled when Koutarou started to speak from his spot beside the prince’s bed.

 

“I don’t suppose you’ve changed your mind, have you?” Koutarou usually boisterous voice was oddly quiet, and the pieces connected in Keiji’s mind as he shook his head at the question.

 

“No.” Keiji couldn’t picture a future in the palace, a future as a king of this godforsaken place. The boy sat up and pushed himself off the bed so he was standing opposite of Koutarou, who was carrying a small bag in his hands.

 

“I packed for you. Not much, but enough for now.” Keiji went to protest, but Koutarou continued to speak. “We have a busy night, and you were sleeping like a baby. You need the rest more than I do.” 

 

Keiji frowned, but walked over to the knight and took the bag. He didn’t like getting babied by anyone, let alone by Koutarou, but he didn’t have much of a choice.

 

A gentle touch to his injured cheek made him startle, and Keiji’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the look Koutarou was giving him. He looked both angry and in awe, his eyes darker than normal-- though whether it was from his emotions or just the dim lighting of the bedroom, Keiji wasn’t sure. He didn’t know such a big, calloused hand could be so gentle, that Koutarou could touch him like he was made of glass. 

 

“Koutarou.” His voice was slightly rough, but enough to make the knight drop his hand and clear his throat. Both of them ignored the flush of the older boy’s cheeks.

 

Koutarou stepped away to open the door, and Keiji only took one more look at his bedroom before walking out, hoping he would never see it again.

 

The pair walked through the hallways, keeping an eye out for any stray wanderers. The light from the torches hung on the stone walls gave off eery shadows, and Keiji was grateful he had Koutarou by his side-- the knight often strolled through the halls during the late hours, when he just couldn’t fall asleep, so he knew the castle inside out.

 

One on hand, Keiji was weary. If he and Koutarou were caught, it meant big trouble-- as in, Kuroo and Kenma would not be the only ones being beheaded tomorrow.

 

On the other hand, if they succeeded in freeing Koutarou’s friends and safely exiting the castle… Keiji could finally live out his life as himself. No endless restrictions from his father, no more of his thoughts and opinions being crushed before being able to come to the surface, and no more pressure of one day being the king.

 

The positives outweighed the negatives, Keiji thought.

 

“Oh.” Keiji whispered as another thought came to him, and he turned his head to look at Koutarou. “How exactly are we going to get them out of their cells?”

 

Koutarou winked as the two turned a corner. He pushed open a set of metal doors, and the pair descended a set of stone stairs to the dungeon. “I have that part covered.”

 

Keiji pulled a face at the other’s wink, but didn’t ask any more questions. He knew he would just have to put his faith in Koutarou. As scary as it sounded, it actually wasn’t too difficult as the prince continued to follow the older boy into the depths of the dungeon.

 

It was colder than above ground, but surprisingly well lit-- Keiji guessed no one wanted to slip down the stairs and seriously injure themselves.

 

The good lighting did not only reveal a weird stain that Keiji did  _ not _ want to step on, but a tall, blonde guard who was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Keiji didn’t know his name, and tried very hard to distract himself from the spear in his hand.

 

“Bokuto, what are you doing here so late?” The guard questioned, straightening up and leaning on his spear. 

 

“I need a favor, Tsukishima, a really, really big favor.” Koutarou clasped his hands together in front of him, pleading with Tsukishima. Keiji tried to hide his fear with a blank expression-- this guy could shout and alert the castle of their presence, or just simply impale the pair of them with his spear if he wanted to. 

 

“I don’t owe you anything.” Tsukishima scowled, but Koutarou perked up immediately.

 

“Yes! Yes, you do!” Koutarou nodded his head quickly. “There was one time, when I was visiting the kitchen and a few of the cooks were trying to push Yamaguchi against the stove so he’d burn himself, so I scared them off and  _ you _ came along and-”

 

“Fine, fine, I remember.” Tsukishima’s mood only seemed to sour at Koutarou’s tale, but he reluctantly leaned his spear up against the wall. Keiji’s posture finally relaxed as Tsukishima questioned what exactly the favor was.

 

“You saw the two new prisoners that were brought down a few hours ago, right?” The blonde nodded at Koutarou’s question. “We, uh, we need the keys to their cells.”

 

Tsukishima deadpanned. “You do realize I’ll be killed if I give you that, right?”

 

Koutarou frowned as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh…”

 

“Wait.” Keiji spoke up, taking a step forward. “You can give us the keys, then go alert some other guards. There’s only two or three guards down here, correct?” Tsukishima nodded, listening. “Tell them I ordered Kouta- Bokuto to hold you at knife point until you gave us the keys. The king should be mad enough that I’m part of this that he won’t bother you…” Keiji trailed off.

 

“If not, just find Daichi. The king actually likes him, believe it or not.” Koutarou cracked a smile, and Tsukishima let out a drawn-out sigh.

 

“If this gets me killed, I swear to god…” The blonde muttered as he pulled a ring of keys from his belt, the metal clinking together from the force. “They’re sharing the third cell to the left, just take a right and go down that hallway.” He clicked his tongue as he handed the ring to Keiji. “I hate saying this, but be cautious. Some of these prisoners have been stuck here for months…” With that, Tsukishima pushed past the pair and started to head up the stairs.

 

“I can’t believe that worked…” Keiji mumbled, thumbing over the keys for a moment before taking a few steps forward. Koutarou grabbed his shoulder, holding him back.

 

“Tsukishima is right, have you ever been down here?” Keiji shook his head no. “There aren’t too many people, but it’s still a bit creepy, I guess. Just… try to ignore them.” Koutarou swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing. “I feel a bit hypocritical, saying that.” The pair started to walk, taking a right like the guard had instructed. “I’m literally breaking out two prisoners, but that’s just because I know them. For all I know, they could be in the same positions as Kuroo and Kenma, convicted for something small…”

 

“How far are you willing to go for strangers, Koutarou?” Keiji quirked an eyebrow, turning to look at his companion. He fell silent, and a look of thoughtfulness came over him. 

 

Keiji felt heartless-- he didn’t feel the same guilt, the need that Koutarou was feeling to free  _ all _ the prisoners. He was being selfish, he supposed; he just wanted to free Kuroo and Kenma, then get the hell out. 

 

Keiji was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps from ahead-- another guard. This time, however, there was no conflict. Koutarou just greeted him with an enthusiastic, “Hey, Asahi!” The guard, Asahi, Keiji presumed, flustered but greeted him back, then continued to walk by, not paying any mind the the prince. Keiji was relieved.

 

The two boys arrived at the hall with cells on either side, and were greeted with a few groans and whoops. A tall man with tangled, reddish hair leaned against the rusty bars containing him, grinning in an extremely off-putting manner at the prince.

 

“Aw, look Lev! I always thought the prince was so lovely, don’t you agree?” His eye twitched as he sneered, and a thin, sickly hand reached from between bars to grab at Keiji. He ducked behind Koutarou, creeped out as the prisoner’s laughter rang through the cells.

 

“The prince?” Wide, green eyes peered out from a dark cell to the right, followed by an excited cheer. “Tendou, you’re right! It’s no wonder, with a mother as beautiful as her…” His words trailed off into a fit of childish giggles, and Keiji felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. He hadn’t heard a mention of his mother in years, not after she had died.

 

“Ignore them, Kuroo and Kenma should be down here.” Koutarou reassured the younger boy. He was focused, something Keiji only ever saw if Koutarou was around when the prince was in danger and needed protecting-- Koutarou took his job very seriously. Keiji wasn’t sure which was scarier: the prisoners, or Koutarou’s concentration.

 

The comments blurred together until Keiji just blocked them out, just trying to follow Koutarou. The cells were spaced out, but the pair finally came to the third cell on the left. Koutarou gasped sharply, eyes wide as he grasped at the rusty bars. Keiji couldn’t see much except for two figures huddled against each other.

 

“Tetsu!” He hissed. From inside the cell, a head perked up, and Keiji recognized the eyes as Kuroo’s.

 

“Bo! What are you doing here, and wha-” Kuroo stood up and rushed to stand opposite of Koutarou, but cut himself off as he caught sight of Keiji. His eyes narrowed, and the younger boy felt his stomach drop. It hadn’t occurred to him that Kuroo might have a grudge against  _ him _ as well as his father. 

 

“Why is he here?” Kuroo didn’t bother to hide his disdain. Koutarou opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a smaller voice from deeper inside the cell.

 

“He’s okay, Kuroo.” Cat-like eyes peered up at the three boys.  _ So this is Kenma. _ “He was trying to talk with the kin- with his father. I think.” 

 

Kuroo’s gaze softened as he turned to look at Kenma, but hardened as he stared at Keiji. “How do I know I can trust you?”

 

Keiji found himself speechless. How could he really prove he was trustworthy? He was royalty, he was his father’s son, he was selfish--

 

“I heard him.” Koutarou’s voice was steady. “What did you say to him, Keiji?”

 

Keiji swallowed, before taking a deep breath. He could do this. Somehow, the two eyes boring holes into him were scarier than when he had to give a speech to his future subjects. 

 

“I told him it was unfair.” Keiji was grateful his voice didn’t wobble or crack. “I was going to remind him of a common thieves’ punishment, that he was being much too extreme…”

 

“Then his father slapped him.” Koutarou finished.

 

Kuroo contemplated for a moment. “Bo, you trust him?” He pointed at Keiji, who had his hands clenched tightly together to keep them from shaking.

 

Koutarou nodded firmly. “With my life.”

 

“That’s ironic, aren’t you the bodyguard here?” Kuroo cracked a smile, and Keiji let out a quiet huff of relief. 

 

“Oi!” Koutarou gave his friend a look. “Don’t do this to-”

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt or anything.” Keiji spoke up as he tried to find the keys for the cell. “But Tsukishima is probably alerting the king of what we’re doing as we speak, and I would rather we all get out of here alive.”

 

“I agree.” Kenma spoke up. He had moved from his huddle on the floor to the entrance of the cell, looking longingly out. Keiji finally found the correct key and unlocked the cell, pulling open the door. Kenma nearly stumbled, but Keiji grabbed his shoulder before he could hurt himself. The curly haired boy frowned-- the ex-prisoner was skin and bones.

 

The sounds of shouts and loud footsteps brought Keiji back, and he and Koutarou made eye contact for a split second before the knight took charge.

 

“I know there’s an exit that will bring us to the pantry, from there we just need to sneak to the back exit of the kitchen and we’ll be gone.” Koutarou spoke with an unfamiliar authority that made Keiji remember that Koutarou was actual a highly-regarded knight. 

 

“I don’t want to spend another minute in this hellhole, let’s go.” Kuroo took Kenma’s hand in his own as Koutarou took off, leading the group to a cramped, wooden staircase with no light whatsoever. More shouts and footsteps followed them, getting closer and closer. Keiji took in a sharp breath as he found himself in the dark, but pushed himself to go up the stairs-- Koutarou would be waiting for him at the top, with Kuroo and Kenma at his sides.

 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed at his ankle, and Keiji let out a shout as he was tugging backwards. He fell, tasting metal as he landed awkwardly on his right arm. He struggled against the faceless guard and tried not to let the fear and pain get to him, kicking with his free foot at his attacker.

 

“Keiji!” Koutarou shouted, and the younger boy heard him start to go downstairs again.

 

“Go, Koutarou, go!” Keiji screamed back, losing his composure as he was pulled down more stairs. He knew this was a possibility, that he would be caught and brought back to the palace, but he couldn’t let Koutarou meet the same fate.

 

“I’ve got him!” The guard yelled.

 

Keiji saw familiar golden eyes, and cried out,”Koutarou, take them and  _ go _ ! Leave me behind, run!” He was still pulling against the guard, but he was slowly losing the will to fight. More guards were approaching, and if Koutarou came back, Keiji wouldn’t be the only one suffering.

 

“I’ll survive, but you won’t!” Keiji’s last call seemed to be the breaking point-- Koutarou’s shadowy figure turned around and went back up the stairs. 

 

“I’m sorry, Keiji!” When he heard Koutarou’s apologies, Keiji stopped struggling against the guard, who pulled the prince to his feet and held a dagger to his neck.

 

Koutarou was safe, and that’s all that mattered.

 

-

 

“Keiji! Wake up!” A hand on his shoulder made the prince jerk up in bed, eyes wide as he scrambled backwards. He nearly fell off the bed as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting from the single candle lit in his bedroom.

 

“What the--” His words died as he recognized the figure in front of him, and he brought his trembling hands up to cover his mouth.

 

“Keiji…” The man in front of him had changed in the past years, but Keiji would know those eyes from anywhere.

 

“Koutarou?” His voice came out hushed, like if he spoke to loudly the figure in front of him would disappear. Because this surely must be a ghost, or an illusion, and Keiji wanted it to last for as long as possible.

 

“It’s me.” The ex-knight smiled gently, reaching out a hand to Keiji.

 

“No.” Keiji shook his head, scooting away from the hand. “You aren’t real… Even if you aren’t, I don’t want it to be ruined so soon…” Keiji sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Father’s treatment must be getting to me.”

 

“No, no, c’mon Keiji.” The illusion-Koutarou shook his head, the smile dropping to form an expression of distress. “It’s me, Koutarou. I’m real, okay? 100% real, I’m right here.” He continued to reach out until Keiji had nowhere left to flee. He tensed, closing his eyes as the hand reached his cheek. Keiji was shocked when he actually felt something-- his eyes snapped open as Koutarou cupped his cheek, the cheek that had been hurt all those days ago. He now kneeling in front of the prince, and he lifted his other hand so he was holding Keiji’s face in both hands.

 

“I’m here, Keiji.” He whispered. “I’m real, and I’m here to take you away.”

 

Keiji stared, heart beating out of his chest his hands started to shake again. “You…” His voice trembled, and he was both horrified and confused to feel his eyes prick with tears. He hated crying, but he hadn’t felt anything other than hurt and fear in  _ months _ . “You’re real?”

 

Koutarou smiled once more, eyes shiny as he nodded quickly. “Yes, yes, I’m real and I’m getting you out of here.”

 

Keiji let out an odd gasp-sob-laugh, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as warmth flooded his chest. He couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t believe Koutarou was here with him and that he was getting a second chance to finally leave the damn castle.

 

His life had been even more hellish after he had been caught-- thankfully, Tsukishima wasn’t punished, and while Keiji found solace in the blonde guard, it wasn’t really much in the grand scheme of things. His father had harshly punished him, and Keiji had scars all over to prove it. There were constantly guards surrounding him; he had no clue how Koutarou had managed to sneak in.

 

When he questioned it, Koutarou just shook his head and smiled, brushing his thumbs against Keiji’s cheekbones. “I still have some friends who work here, y’know. Now c’mon, let’s get you out of here.”

 

He pulled Keiji to his feet, who trembled from both excitement and fear. This time, the fear outweighed the excitement. Keiji was petrified of being caught again, he wasn’t sure how much he could take if his father got his hands on him again.

 

But Koutarou was firm beside him, his hand steadying Keiji’s as they crept through the hallways. Keiji felt a lump of ice sitting at the bottom of his throat, one that would be melting from Koutarou’s warmth until he heard a random noise and would freeze solid again. But the random noises were just mice or the popping of a torch, and Keiji was extremely grateful that he and his companion didn’t run into any conflict.

 

The pair made their way to the kitchen, to the exit in the back of the room. The only person there was a boy with greenish-brown hair and freckles, who looked to be falling asleep as he leant against the countertop.

 

“Yamaguchi!” Koutarou whispered, nudging the boy with his free hand-- the other one was still being held tightly by Keiji. “Thanks for keeping watch, I really appreciate it.”

 

The boy yawned and rubbed at his eyes, then gave the pair a shaky smile. “No problem, Bokuto. Thanks for what you’ve done here.”

 

“Yamaguchi?” Keiji spoke up, taking a step forwards. “You know Tsukishima, right?” The boy brightened at the mention of the blonde, nodding. “Please tell him I said thank you.”

 

“Will do.” This time, Yamaguchi’s smile was much more confident.

 

Koutarou waved at the boy before tugging Keiji away and out the back exit. Keiji nearly fell over as he stepped outside-- his father had kept him locked inside the castle for the past two years as part of his punishment.

 

“You good?” Koutarou whispered, concerned. He raised a hand to brush against Keiji’s forehead. The younger boy nodded, inhaling deeply.

 

“I don’t want to go back inside ever again.” He spoke softly, looking up at the dark night sky.

 

“Then you’re going to love where I am now.” Koutarou grinned excitedly, leading Keiji farther and farther away from the castle and towards the forest. “There’s a city a day’s travel away where me, Kuroo, and Kenma are. My house is in the forest, but the coast is really close by, too!”

 

“Am I…” Keiji tilted his head to the side, cherishing the light breeze that ruffled his hair. “Are we living together?”

 

“I, um…” Keiji could just make out Koutarou’s flushed cheeks under the moonlight as the pair reached the forest. “Well, I was going to discuss it with you, but I was hoping you would be open to it, and--”

 

Keiji didn’t let him speak another word. Affection filled him to the brim, and he was so happy to be leaving, to never have to return to the castle ever again. 

 

With minimal effort, Keiji grabbed Koutarou’s head and pulled him down so he could kiss him. Koutarou let out a surprised noise, gripping Keiji’s shoulders before melting into the embrace.

 

“Ehem.” A familiar voice made Keiji jump, breaking the kiss. Kuroo was standing, Kenma sitting at his feet, with a horse and cart a few feet behind him. “Sorry to ruin the moment,” Kuroo grinned, “but I want to get out of here as soon as possible.”

 

“Please.” Keiji breathed out. Koutarou laughed, and for the first time in a long, long time, Keiji smiled.         

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO INSECURE ABOUT THIS PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ^^
> 
> as i post this i have 3 and a half prompts done for this week... wish me luck
> 
> hmu on tumblr!! (iwxchxn.tumblr.com)


End file.
